


When she fell asleep on my chest, that is when I realised...

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ADHD Character, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Asexual Character, Blushing, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I saw a tumblr post, Ibuki has a point that she thinks about girls, Ibuki is something alright..., Lesbian Character, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians, Very Implied, Very small Undertale reference, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and here we are, hmmm, noticed how gay the post was, one small sexual joke....VERY SMALL, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Peko didn’t respond and went on hitting the dummy. Each swing grew weaker with some barely catching the hair of it. Ibuki swallows, she cannot just leave her here to keep training, it’s too cold for something like this!She thinks, while thinking she has her eyes on Peko the entire time. Her pigtails were coming undone bit by bit. How long is her hair? It must be soft to the touch like silk. Is it hard to maintain? How long does it take her to put it up?How strong are her arms? Her legs? Her core? She must be so fit because of her talent. Could she carry someone easily? Could she carry Ibuki easily? She would like to be carried by her once...just once.Soft hair...strong body…her heart is soft too. Her protective nature and love for soft animals are so cute to Ibuki. Well, cute is a weak word. If she were to think about it in ways of music, it feels like a whole note that’s at a fortissimo, crescendoing, accented, and there’s a ritardando. It’s just a strong and grounded feeling. Peko is simply…Simply…---Ibuki is looking for Peko
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	When she fell asleep on my chest, that is when I realised...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).



> *ANGRY SCREECHING*  
> First of all, woah...not a vent fic...that is new...  
> So...It took way too long, Tox's birthday was forever ago...but yeah  
> I hate this fic, it's better than the previous ones I tried to write but it's still bad :') It's also a similar ending to the first gift I wrote for her but with lesbians...anyway...I never wrote Ibuki before...enjoys some girls :')))
> 
> Lov u Tox, I am going to read the Amatoujo you wrote for me for the 158454156415454158415741545415475415456854684th time

Ibuki couldn’t find Peko anywhere.

Every day before dinner, she checks up on all of her classmates and simply asking how they are at the moment. Ask about any good news, spill any “tea” (words by Kokichi himself), and just checking on their wellbeing. Everyone needs a pick me up! Ibuki is here to provide!

So far so good, until the issue with looking for Peko. She asked others about the disappearance of the swordswoman, no luck. Not even Fuyuhiko knew where she was. Ibuki isn’t one to feel anxious about situations, but this time she  _ definitely  _ is.

You know that unsettling feeling in your gut? You know that there’s something wrong? Or something bad is about to happen? You can sense it? Or what Chiaki would say,  _ feel it in your jellies?  _ That’s Ibuki right now. This tingling feeling wasn’t funny or tickly, it’s a pain and she desperately wants to rip it out. But that means ripping her guts out, ew, no thanks. 

“Oh! Hey! Maki!” She waves over to the long-haired female. Maki did not budge.

“Ibuki is looking for Peko, have you seen her?”

With that, Maki gives her a blank stare with her deep ruby gaze. One that may be quite memorising, but a threat all at the same time. Ibuki isn’t sure how to feel about it.

“No. Who do I look like, your girlfriend’s babysitter?”

“H-HUH?!”  _ Maki doesn’t mean the girl that’s your friend! Or is she?! No! But she’s not my girlfriend! _

Ibuki blinks a couple of times and returns the blank stare before replying. “Peko is not Ibuki’s girlfriend…”

“Riiiiight” another voice approached from the side. Ibuki catches a glance of another dangerous woman, hair much shorter than the other and face covered in cute freckles. 

“Mukuro?”

“Ibuki, it’s okay if you like Peko” Mukuro teases, “We all know you have a thing for women who can kill you anyway!”

“Ibuki does not!” Sure, she may find Maki and Mukuro very attractive...especially with weapons. And yes she would be pleased if Sakura punched her in the face, then maybe be decked by Akane. And Tenko looks good when training...not to mention Angie’s cryptic moments, Kirumi’s cold yet admiring stare, Mikan too when she’s in the zone, or when Celest—

“Ibuki!”

“Huh? Did you two say something?” Not surprising for the ultimate musician to get distracted, no less about girls. But even with all of them being appealing, the one who always catches her attention is…

“We were talking about how Peko seems interested in you as well” Maki deadpans, “I mean, Unless you’re Fuyuhiko, she doesn’t mind having you around. Not to mention that you  _ always  _ hold hands”

“But Ibuki likes holding her hand, that’s all!” It’s soft and warm to the touch, welcoming, Ibuki would hold it forever. “She needs to see if Peko is okay...that’s all”

_ Maybe I didn’t look hard enough. But where else could she be? _

“...I’m sure if you look somewhere outside again, you might be able to find her” Mukuro answers, “Give it a shout”

“Thank you!” Ibuki gives the two a firm handshake (with an annoyed Maki and an amused Mukuro as the reward) before dashing further into the halls and downstairs. Anyone she saw around, she asked if they’ve seen Peko. The best response she’s received is that she was in class. Of course, Ibuki knew that! How did she just disappear?!

“Way too damn cold!” Ibuki growls. The snow is heavy beneath her as she stomps through. No one else is around, so there are no clues about Peko’s location.

_ Thud. _

_ Thud. _

_ Thud. _

What in the world was that?

_ Thud! _

Is someone hitting something?

_ Thud! _

_ Thud! _

Ibuki picks up her feet and follows the sound. She’s going the right direction and the closer it is, the worse the gut feeling felt. Is she about to walk in on someone hiding a body? Or maybe a bird missing the nest and hitting the tree?

It’s none of that, instead, it’s—

“PEKO!”  
The tingly feeling finally left.

“A-Ah?!” She turns, then stumbles. Peko holds her bamboo sword close to her body and slowly rises back up to her standard height.

She only wore her sports bra and tights, nice...but also not nice. She couldn’t be working in that type of clothing!

“Peko! Where have you been? Ibuki has been looking for you…”

“Here…” her voice is strained. Peko grunts as she leans back on the wall, “Just here…”

“...Is Peko okay?” Ibuki presses her hand on her arm. It’s cold, shaking, and her tiny hairs are sticking up at the end.

“Fine...why are you here anyway?”

“Like Ibuki said!  _ Ibuki _ was looking for you! Why is Peko out here training? She could get a cold!”

“You don’t get colds by the weather, you catch it from somebody”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Oh, cool! How did you— wait! Don’t change the subject on Ibuki!”

Peko didn’t respond and went on hitting the dummy. Each swing grew weaker with some barely catching the hair of it. Ibuki swallows, she cannot just leave her here to keep training, it’s too cold for something like this!

She thinks, while thinking she has her eyes on Peko the entire time. Her pigtails were coming undone bit by bit. How long is her hair? It must be soft to the touch like silk. Is it hard to maintain? How long does it take her to put it up?

How strong are her arms? Her legs? Her core? She must be so fit because of her talent. Could she carry someone easily? Could she carry  _ Ibuki  _ easily? She would like to be carried by her once...just once.

Soft hair...strong body…her heart is soft too. Her protective nature and love for soft animals are so cute to Ibuki. Well, cute is a weak word. If she were to think about it in ways of music, it feels like a whole note that’s at a fortissimo, crescendoing, accented, and there’s a ritardando. It’s just a strong and grounded feeling. Peko is simply…

Simply…

She takes the other’s arm and drags her out of the snow.

“Hey! Ibuki! What are you doing?!” She’s shocked that Peko hasn’t tried to escape her grip.

“We are going on a small trip! Come on! It’ll be fun! I could carry you there instead~”

“...N-No, there’s no need for that” she mutters quietly. Now  _ that’s  _ cute.

Ibuki’s hand trails down from Peko’s arm to hand, now intertwining fingers and pressing palms. It was a smooth transition, one that’s meant to be and felt right. Ibuki felt no sense of pulling back or rejecting either, Peko lets it happen.

They hurry to the Jabberwock dorms, not  _ too  _ fast because of Peko’s fatigue. They spot Chiaki and Sonia at the lounge and too close for comfort. Ibuki cheers for them before picking up a pace a little.

Finally, they make it to Ibuki’s dorm. It’s relatively clean, maybe clothes here and there but no garbage or bad smells. If Ibuki were to have a scent, it’s cotton candy with just a hint of coconut. A smell that would make anyone smile!

“I...why are we…?”

“Peko is going to be sleeping with Ibuki, of course!”

“I-Ibuki…” Peko’s eyes narrow while her cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink, “I hope you mean  _ literally”  _

“Duh! Now toss off your shoes, put your sword up, and make yourself at home!”

“But—“

“Nope! Dinner is not until a couple of hours and Peko needs her rest!” She playfully boops her nose, earning an  _ adorable  _ squeak from the swordswoman. 

“Okay...if it isn’t hurting anyone”

Success! Ibuki kicks off her shoes and tosses them in the corner, she’ll wear them again soon anyway. She’s in comfortable enough clothing to not need her blanket, so she crashes on her bed. Another minute passed before Peko settles down next to her.

Yeesh, silence is not her strong suit. She feels uncomfortable and jittery. She wants to get back up on her feet and practice her guitar now. Maybe turn on the white noise machine? That wouldn’t be a bad idea…

_ What if Peko is not fond of it? _

She’s ready to ask Peko before she hears a small grunt and sudden weight on her chest. Wait— Huh?! How?! Who?! Why?! Ibuki flinched from the contact, then holds back a loud gasp from the sight in front of her. 

Peko is asleep, mouth silently open and hands tucked in her cheek. Her glasses are free from her face and the braids are undone at this point. She’s asleep, relaxed, calm...it’s making Ibuki’s heartbeat a million and one times a minute (unlike a million and zero on a normal day)

Peko fell asleep with her head on Ibuki’s chest. That’s the moment when she realised what love is, falling in love, being in love, having your soulmate. 

It’s Peko Pekoyama. That’s love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm, I have nothing to say? I projected my love for Peko here I guess...whoops, I love her


End file.
